Confessions Overdue
by Reddragon-jimberly
Summary: Remember that look kimberly gave Jason on muiranthias? Well this is set around the Turbo movie and revolves around Jason and Kimberly and their emotions according to my interpretations This is a Jimberly fic folks but there's some scenes with other characters too. Rated Teen for some cute moments. Please R&R guys


_**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or any of the characters in this story. This is for entertainment purposes. **_

_**So this is a rather long one shot in the time line of the turbo movie. It always seemed interesting to me how Jason and Kimberly were written into it. What were they doing together? They reportedly had a love storyline that was cut because of time constraints. But the chemistry and relationship was still visible in the movie and THAT look that kimberly gave Jason on muiranthias whilst she was captured...that was very telling. I don't think they were actually together at that point but I do believe they were going towards that goal. I want to expand on these emotions I saw. **_

_**So without further ado.**_

Confessions overdue 

The crowd roared as Tommy Oliver hit a spinning side kick into his opponents abdomen. Tommy, Adam and Jason were in the ring facing their adversaries for a charity of their choice. Angel grove were fighting to save the Angel Grove children's shelter.

Kimberly was in the stands directly in front of the ring watching on. She squinted her eyes as she raised her slender arms in the air and leaned to her right to get a better view, careful not to bump into Ernie who was cheering the boys on and to avoid a puddle of soda or what looked like beer on the filthy floor. She fist pumped the air as she saw Tommy get the better of his opponent. Kimberly quickly searched for another competitor and could see that Jason was well in control of his martial arts rival. Jason was letting him attack, parrying and blocking each punch and kick. She knew this game plan of his only too well. Tire the opponent out and attack when they relent. She looked down at her still dry shoes and smiled, remembering all the times Jason would teach this tactic to the original power rangers in the juice bar, Kimberly in particular. Her gymnastics experience according to Jason, made her have an advantage at dodging opponents. She glanced down at Tanya, Justin and Kat who were sat in the row in front of her. They appeared to be nervous but they were shouting words of encouragement to the guys in the ring.

Kimberly furrowed her brow, she couldn't believe Justin was an actual power ranger. He was only a kid. She remembered how young she was when she became a ranger, still in her junior year in high school but Justin was only in 7th grade. He seemed very mature about it all things considered. Kat and Tommy were rather close to Justin, that probably helped matters.

Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts and gasped, clutching her hands to her mouth when she saw Adam hit the floor. Their little group all gave each other nervous looks. Kimberly leaned forward to see rocky who was on his crutches, move closer to Adam and speak to him. Probably offering some insight as he was watching on from ringside with the coach. Adam jumped up, parried a few punches and swept his attackers legs from under him, sending him crashing on the canvas.

The crowd went wild. Kimberly's eyes quickly darted around the ring searching once again, until they landed on what they sought, the original red ranger. She saw him block an attack, tie up the opposing martial artists arms by hooking them with his much larger arms, land a front kick to his abdomen before flooring him with a spinning back kick. The crowd burst into applause and appreciation, after kimberly had already started of course. The announcer then said "Angel grove need one more point to clinch the championship".

Nervous smiles were shared but Kimberly knew they could do it. She watched on as Tommy dispatched his opponent with ease and felt immense pride swell up inside her as she saw Jason leap up into the air, place his left foot on his opponents leg, feign a kick with his right, swing it back around in a 360 degree turn and plant his right foot firmly into the man's body which sent him backwards into the ropes and rebounding onto the floor with a resounding thud.

The familiar looking referee who she recognised from the numerous martial arts competitions in the youth centre, signalled a point. They had done it.

Kat turned and smiled at Kimberly who reciprocated with her trademark toothy grin. She high fived Ernie who was gleaming with delight.

"The shelters safe thanks to these guys. You kids always pull through you know Kimberly. You're actual heroes, All of you" shouted Ernie, attempting to her heard over the deafening roar of the Angel grove fans.

"Thanks Ernie, that's one way to put it" she replied leaving Ernie looking rather puzzled.

"The National championship title goes... To the ANGEL GROVE SHELTER", at this announcement everyone stood up, screaming with elation. "I KNEW THEY COULD DO IT" screamed Justin as he and Kat got up to go to ringside and congratulate their team. Kimberly jumped to her feet and followed them with Tanya in front and Ernie following suit. She only had one person in mind.

Kimberly hurried towards the ring as she observed Adam, Tommy and Jason congratulate each other. She didn't even notice the puddle of the sticky beverage she stood in to. As she neared the ring, her eyes met Jason's. She saw a twinkle his eye which made her smile and he peeled away from the others and ran towards the side of the ring which Kimberly was approaching. She sped up and ran to ringside, sticking her hands up in the air towards Jason. As she got close, Jason leaned down and slid his arms over the ropes and grabbed her hands as they both squeezed simultaneously with a hunger that they couldn't explain right now. Jason leaned down and smiled at kimberly, she smiled back "You've still got it rex" she whispered through her huge smile. Jason opened his mouth to reply but some guy in a suit bumped into her. She lost her balance and felt her hand slip out of Jason's, frantically attempting to stay on her feet. Thankfully Jason kept a hold of her left hand and held her steady, making sure she didn't fall before releasing their grip and giving her a wink before moving to high five the rest of the group. Kimberly silently wished she could continue to hold his hands but shook her selfish thoughts out of her confused head and bounced up and down on her toes whilst Jason joined Tommy and Adam as they held up their cheque that would guarantee the survival of the children's shelter.

She squealed with delight as Jason grabbed the cheque and paraded it in her direction. She often felt like the odd one out on her return to Angel Grove. She hadn't been here in such a long time. Jason had just lost his gold ranger power's a couple of weeks prior to this trip. He knew everyone so well but she felt out of place, everything had drastically changed. Her ex boyfriend was now dating the girl who she had given her powers to. She was happy for them, but it was a bit weird, especially after that darn letter she had sent to Tommy. Her parents divorce still had her rattled. She hardly saw them anymore but Jason didn't let her dwell on these emotions, he made her feel important, he protected her, he gave her his full attention all the time so that she didn't feel lonely. This only confirmed and solidified the feelings she felt when she lost him on muiranthias.

He came over to the ropes once more clutching the huge cheque with one hand and leaning his other arm over the ropes. She took his arm and he easily helped her up on to the ring apron. She leaned onto the ropes and put an arm around his neck, moving close to him

Jason raised his eyebrows, "Hey I'm sweating buckets here. I'm surprised you're not using your "EWW GROSS" catchphrase" he quipped with a huge teasing grin. She just smiled and leaned into him further, burying her head into his shoulder. "I don't care about that" she mumbled as she felt his free hand stroke her hair.

She didn't even notice Tommy kneel down and give Kat a very intimate hug. She was lost in her own little world, full of happiness and relief after everything she had endured that day. Content and happier than she thought she would be on her return home from almost being barbecue for a monster with the munchies.

.*********************

"Another round of shakes for us please Ernie" said Jason who was sat next to Kimberly on their usual table at the juice centre. They were joined by the current power rangers except Justin. Who had to be at home and hide his days adventures from his father

"Coming right up Jason. I've got some chilli cooking on the stove too. It's all on the house." He replied

"Hey thanks Ernie but you didn't have to do that" Tommy spoke up this time. Sat next to Kat who had her hand in his.

" After what you guys achieved today. You deserve more than chilli. You know, you kids are too humble" countered Ernie, walking away smiling, balancing the tray of empty milkshake glasses in his hand.

"If only he knew exactly what you guys achieved today. I think he'd give us the juice bar" Rocky quipped.

Everyone burst out laughing. Rocky had great timing as usual.

Katherine was the first one to stop laughing. She didn't want to put a dampener on the evening but she was worried about her two friends. They had after all, been sacrificed, dropped into a volcano and turned evil. Nobody had even asked how they were since they were in the Megazord.

She turned to her right towards Jason and Kimberly and gave them the most tender look she could summon, before looking at them directly, her eyes darting back and forth to each their faces, her eyes full of warmth and compassion.

"How are you feeling though guys. Are you okay?" she asked

All of the rangers now turned to look at the original Red and Pink power rangers.

Jason felt kimberly stiffen slightly at this question. He slid his hand onto her rocking knee and felt it relax.

"Yeah you know, Lerigot must have some powerful magic. I feel pretty good" Jason responded casually, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kimberly placed her hand on his, which was still gently glued to her knee, Unbeknownst to their friends.

"Yeah. It's like a dream- or a nightmare rather aha. It's becoming easier and easier to forget" she answered nonchalantly. Her tongue beginning to stick to the bottom of her mouth as the days events repeated in her mind.

"We tried getting to you guys as fast as we could" revealed Adam. All the rangers looked rather guilty. Each thinking they should've done more and acted quicker.

"Yeah but you succeeded and you beat that ugly beast on his wedding day" said Rocky. Once again breaking the tension

_Thank god for rocky _Kimberly thought as they all shared smiles

"So Jase, you're staying here now right?" asked Tommy

Kimberly's heart sank. Her hand felt slightly clammy now on top of Jason's. But she squeezed it harder nonetheless. She looked up at Jason and saw him smile. She couldn't stop him from coming back home. He looked so happy.

"Yeah probably Tommy. Go back to my mom and dads" replied Jason

"Awesome dude. You know, since rocky is outta action for a while. You could possibly cover for him" proposed Tommy.

"Yeah. It would only be fitting that I stole your powers and your leadership and now you get payback on my injured ass" said rocky leaning back into his throwing his hands up in the air

"Oh please rock head. You were possibly the last one in charge of the team." laughed Adam.

"Yeah probably. I couldn't even lead my way to the bathroom today. And I needed help when I got there" he replied

"EWWWWWW" Everyone said in unison

Jason let out a little chuckle "I'll think about it. Blue's not really my colour but We'll see. Thanks bro" replied Jason as he leaned over and high fived rocky. His hand finally leaving Kimberly's

Kimberly felt like she had swallowed her old pterodactyl Megazord, the throat tightening and her mouth becoming drier. _Please hurry up with our drinks Ernie _She felt her face redden and her hands get even more sweaty.

" Buon appetite" Ernie came marching out of the kitchen. _Good timing _kimberly thought. Ernie was carrying a huge tray with a large bowl of chilli, with fries, freshly cut salad and a couple of salsas. He landed the huge tray on the table much to the delight of everyone sat there.

There were shouts of appreciation from the teens and plenty of compliments. The smoky fragrant aroma of the chilli wafting in the air. Rocky though injured, fought through the pain and was the first one to help himself to the food.

Ernie returned with another tray full of sodas and milkshakes.

Kimberly quickly grabbed a soda before she stopped breathing.

"Hey. You ok Kimmy?" asked Jason as he placed a stacked plate in front of her. He had spent the summer with her in Florida after the achievements at the pan globals and had been on a mission to restore her back to her healthy self. He didn't relent with the large plate of food he presented her with.

Kimberly smiled at him gingerly and nodded looking down at the plate and back up at him. Jason searched her eyes for what she was hiding from him. It was obvious as her eyes kept focusing on his nose and she avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"You sure?" he inquired, sitting down next to her. Still not taking his eyes off her.

The former rangers were busy with the food and didn't pay attention to Jason and Kim. All of them but Kat, who had also notices Kimberly's quiet demeanour. She was a very positive and quirky character usually.

"Yeah. I'm just tired" Kimberly replied.

"Okay. Let's shovel down this food and we'll go home okay"

Kimberly's Mom was in France and her father wasn't in Angel Grove. Kimberly spent many a nights at Jason's home during her younger teens. It was a sanctuary. Somewhere to hide from the arguments at home. Jason's parents were happy to have her stay at their house.

Kimberly nodded her head and sat down to begin her meal.

.*********************

Everyone had thanked Ernie, attempted to help him clean up but he wouldn't have any of it. They had now congregated outside and said their goodbyes for the night.

Adam and Tanya supported Rocky into Adams Black pick up truck.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift?" asked Tommy as he walked over to his white Ford escort. Kat was already sat in the passengers seat, looking up at everyone.

"Nah I'm good thanks bro. I'm just behind the park" answered Jason pointing his thumb behind them towards Angel Grove Park. Tommy nodded

Jason turned to Kimberly. "Are you okay walking it?" he added.

Kimberly looked up at Jason, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Cool. I'll see you soon guys. If you need anything. My telephone number is the same one as before Jase. Don't hesitate ok!" said Tommy as he opened the door to his car.

"Thanks Tommy" Jason and Kimberly said in unison. Tommy responded with a smile and a little shake of the head as he got in his car. Jason and Kimberly turned around and headed off for their short walk to Jason's house.

Kimberly took two steps to every one of Jason's, just to keep up with him. Jason smiled at this and slowed down a touch before looking down to his left and finding her eyes. The sun had started to set. The warm orange glow seeped through her hair, illuminating her features. Making her more beautiful than he ever thought was possible. They just stood there now. Getting lost in each others eyes.

"Hey guys"

A gentle Australian accent startled them forcing them to break eye contact and look behind them. Kat spoke up quickly, responding to the bewildered look on their faces. "Jase, I just wondered whether I could have just 60 seconds with Kimberly" asked Kat

"Yeah of course" replied Jason. Jason turned to sit at a nearby park bench. Giving the girls the privacy Kat had indirectly asked for.

Tommy was waiting outside the juice bar in his car, a few metres away.

Once Jason was out of earshot. Kat placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder and spoke up.

"Kimberly I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but see there was something bothering you" Katherine's soft voice layered with her elegant Australian accent made Kimberly feel rather comfortable. She needed trini to talk to right now but she had always had a nice connection with Kat

"It's nothing Kat. Thanks" kimberly lied through her teeth. She just wanted to get away from everybody and spend some time with Jason before she flew back to Florida in two days time.

"You can tell me Kimberly. No matter what it is. You've always been so bubbly and today you were so quiet " Kat looked at kimberly with genuine care and concern on her face. She initially thought it was because of her and Tommy. But she realised how little Kimberly paid them any attention. But she saw how stiff kimberly had become during the talk of Jason moving back home. She watched as Kimberly glanced back to Jason who was sat on the park bench, intently starting at his hands. "Is it Jase?" she asked quietly.

Kimberly decided she had to share this with someone and nodded.

"Have you told him how you feel?" asked Kat now at a whisper.

Kimberly shook her head and looked down. Focusing on the grass she was stood on. If it was so obvious to Kat, she knew she must be feeling something for her former leader, maybe he already knew.

"I think you should Kimberly. Even I can feel the connection between you both" Kimberly looked up at Kat with mild surprise on her face "Oh come on Kim. You spent the summer together, you're hot, he's hot. It's obvious that something will happen if you act, and act fast" Kat advised. Beaming at Kim.

"I think I love him Kat. We had such a good summer. He's made me feel happier than I have in a long time" Kimberly confessed

"Crikey. Has he said or done anything that makes you think he feels the same?" the leggy blonde asked

"Well, he always looks after me. And sometimes... The way he looks at me..." Kimberly furrowed her brow, contemplating

"Then go for it. You've got nothing to lose" Kat urged

"But what if he doesn't love me in that way. What if we have a messy break up. It could ruin everything" Kimberly felt her heart drop. It would be the last thing she could want.

"Kim. When Jason was the gold ranger. Every time I mentioned you. His face would light up. Seeing you two together, I couldn't think of a better couple. What's a tiny little risk compared to a bloody lifetimes worth of happiness"

"Thanks Kat, I'll try and tell him today" replied Kimberly with a look of apprehension.

"Good, don't miss out on an opportunity like this. Its very rare to find a connection that you two share" Kats smile turned into a frown and she carried on "And Kimberly. I'm sorry if you feel I've over stepped our friendship. I never intended on this thing with Tommy, It's recently just happened. It came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry"

Kimberly pulled Katherine into a hug and shook her head. "Please don't apologise. Tommy was my first real crush. A crush that disappeared and I lost any hold over him when I decided to end it. He's my friend and so are you. I couldn't be happier for you both" Kimberly smiled a very a genuine smile

"Thank you kimberly " Kat gave Kimberly a huge squeeze and walked back to Tommy's car.

Kimberly turned to Jason. He smiled and stood up to walk towards her and they closed the distance between them. Once side by side, Kimberly placed her hand into Jason's, much to his surprise and joy, commencing their journey once more to Jason's house.

.*********************

When they arrived at Jason's house. His parents greeted them both with wild hugs and kisses. Kimberly had often felt like family to his parents, they always treated her with love, she knew where he got his good heart from.

They tried to make them eat Mrs Scott's famous lasagne, but they fought off any attempts. Even the walk to the Scott's household failed to help lighten their bellies.

During their youth, Kimberly would have sleepovers at Jason's house when things got too much at home, she would spend the odd night in Jason's room in his bed, while he took all the remaining cushions and blankets and slept on the floor. Not only were they too grown up now to do that but the Scott's had used Jason's room for storage. There wasn't enough time to clear it up and get it ready for two people.

Mr Scott had proposed Kimberly to sleep in Jason's bed whilst Jason take the couch. Kimberly felt like a douche letting Jason take the couch. She also didn't want to be alone. The events of the day, still haunting her. She mentioned that she needed some company and Mrs Scott, thinking it was because of Kim's parent's divorce, immediately made other arrangements. Much to kimberly and Jason's delight.

So they gathered all the cushions and blankets and turned the den into a comfortable sleeping facility for them. The cushions acting as mattresses.

Kimberly had showered, changed into the pyjamas she had brought with her and began to make herself comfortable in the den whilst Jason finished with his shower.

"Kimberly sweetheart, are you comfortable? Do you need anything else?" Janette Scott asked as she clutched the side of the doorframe and peered into the den and saw that Kimberly had snuggled up, laid on the cushion and blanket covered floor, her head resting on the pillows that were stacked up against the couch which acted as a headboard.

Kimberly looked up and noticed Mrs Scott's beautiful chocolate brown hair, hanging over get slender shoulders. A familiar calming smile engraved on her pretty face.

"No thankyou Mrs Scott." Kimberley answered before raising herself up by leaning on her elbows.

"OK dear. It's 10pm which is rather late for us old farts, so I'm heading upstairs. Mason is probably asleep, But I'm just a knock on a door away if you need anything. I'm sorry I haven't got better sleeping arrangements for you" stated Mrs Scott.

"No no, this is actually more comfortable than I thought. Its fine thank you" countered Kimberly with a smile.

"Okay sweetie. Goodnight" Mrs Scott Took her hands off the door frame and began to take leave.

"Goodnight" replied Kim. Appreciating the warmth and love she felt.

Jason shot down the stairs and nearly bumped into his mom at the bottom.

"Hey there Jason. Gosh you've gotten taller baby" said Mrs Scott with a wide grin.

Jason smiled and gave his mom a big hug and a peck on the cheek. He missed his parents, staying away was very difficult for him. But the summer he spent with Kimberly was worth it.

They both bid their farewells after a long hug and mrs Scott began her ascension up the stairs "And you better behave yourself Jay jay" said Mrs Scott through a slight chuckle.

"Mom, I've already had a lecture from dad" Jason retorted peering back up to his mom who sheepishly smiled and disappeared behind a wall.

Jason smiled to himself. _My parents think I'm dating Kim. I wish _

He went through the living room and into the den. His eyes immediately fell on Kimberly who was laid on her side clutching a pillow. She looked so cute in her Teddy bear pyjamas, but he sensed a sadness in her body language and facial expression. He quickly scanned his sleeping arrangements for the night and looked back at kimberly who was now looking up at him

"You sure you're OK pinky? He asked as he entered the room.

Kimberly curved her lips into a smile and nodded. Glad Jason was back, she could spend some more time with him.

"oh-Kay. So how are we going to do this?" Jason asked as he walked over to where she was laid.

Kimberly looked up at him. The shorts and white sleeveless top he was wearing highlighted his toned physique and she immediately bit her lip. Completely unaware of doing so. "Do what?" she inquired as she looked up at his face

Jason felt his face begin to heat up. He quickly looked down at the cushions. "well you know, umm sleep"

"Oh Scott. You literally spent the entire summer sharing my bed. I'm sure if you sleep next to me on a floor, it isn't too different from that" she replied with a hug grin that was becoming more genuine, she patted the space next to her on her left with her hand

Jason nodded and got into the makeshift bed. He pulled a blanket over his body and turned onto his Right hand side facing his companion. She ever so slightly moved closer to him. Just enough to feel his body heat radiate onto her.

"So you ready to sleep or do you wanna watch one of our old videos?" he asked pointing to the TV and VCR in front of them.

Kimberly was exhausted. It was only 22:15 but her body and mind were so drained. However, she knew that she would be catching a plane back to Florida very soon. She wanted to spend as much time with Jason as she could. Kim had gotten so used to living with him and seeing his face everyday, that the mere thought of being alone and without him made her heart tremble. The boundaries of friendship had been jeopardised during their time together. After all, which two members of the opposite sex shared a bed at their age.

"I'm all for a movie. Only if I choose though" she answered with a teasing wink

"You got yourself a deal there pinky. But for the love of God. Not when Harry met Sally!" he said as he stood up and checked the videos on the wooden shelf next to the TV set.

Kimberly smirked "you still got Jurassic park? She asked. Being back in angel grove had her thinking of her old days. The fact that Jason just called her pinky... Her thoughts went to her pterodactyl.

Jason dug the video out of the pile and put it into the VCR. He fetched them a couple of cold sodas from the fridge and they laid back together on her cushioned floor, with kimberly leaning on Jason's shoulder and watched the movie they had watched a thousand times during their day's as power rangers.

They joked and reminisced old times. Debating which dinosaur was the best. The T-Rex won in the end. They were unknowingly getting closer and closer to each other until Kimberly's leg was practically draped over Jason's torso. By the time the end credits rolled, Kimberly's eyelids began to feel heavy. She couldn't stop them from drooping. Jason noticed this and turned off the TV from the remote.

He then realised how they were positioned. He felt his mouth begin to dry up and looked to her head on his chest. He dared not to disturb her. He put his arm around her and pulled them closer. He was going to miss her. "Goodnight Kim" he whispered with a heavy heart.

"Night" she muttered without moving a muscle as sleep threatened to take over. She felt his arm gently squeeze her and pull her even closer to him. She couldn't do this.

"I want you to come back to Florida with me" she opened her eyes and lifted her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes, Kats words echoing in her mind. How could she sleep when she knew she would be flying back to Florida in under 48 hours. Losing him today proved to her that she felt love for the man, and it was not the type of love that you feel for a friend.

Jason was taken aback. This came out of nowhere.

"What" was the only thing he could Conjure.

"Jason. I loved having you around with me this summer. I dunno about you but... But.. I need you" tears threatened to now flow from her tired eyes, she sat up and faced Jason, intently rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Wow" Jason was stunned as he searched her now fully open eyes for answers

Kimberly continued. "When I didn't see you behind me when we escaped from divatox, I panicked Jase. I couldn't focus on holding my breath or swimming to the surface. I woke up on that retched island and was attacked by those freaks. I was scared but I was more frightened that I had lost you"

Jason sat up too and took her trembling hand into his, looking into her eyes, soothing her nerves slightly.

"But when you took that hood off and I saw it was you, Jason I can't explain how relieved and happy I was that you were safe and that you were with me. You gave me strength and you gave me hope. Just seeing your face made me feel opposite to what I was feeling moments before" Kimberly carried on, squeezing his hand softly, closing the distance between them. Both their fast beating hearts threatening to erupt from their chests.

"Right. That's probably because of all the times we had each others backs during our ranger days. I did save your butt a few ti-"

"Oh god why are men so stupid" She cut him off and rolled her eyes, before focusing her gaze on the handsome face in front of her, edging closer to him.

" I fuckin love you Jason" Kimberly was now so close to Jason that he could feel her warm breath on his face each time she exhaled. The intoxicating smell of her familiar perfume mixed in with the combination of the alluring pepperminty scent of her breath laced with the sweet aroma of cola they had been drinking, infiltrated his nostrils. He was stunned. Was he dreaming? He had always loved kimberly. From the moment they grew into teenagers, he had loved her. Too afraid to speak up.

"Aren't you going to say anything. Didn't you feel things change between us in Florida" asked Kimberly. A look of fear and desperation on her face as she searched his eyes for an answer she so desperately sought.

"I...I felt it was just on my part" Jason squinted his eyes. He didn't know why he was confused but he just couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes.

"So you feel it too?" Kimberly wanted to consolidate her suspicions, she leaned forward and looked into the pit of his soul. Jason could almost taste her now.

"Kim. Do you mean it. Do you actually love me?" Jason sounded rather serious now, as he leant back slightly to look at her face, waiting for an answer.

Kimberly had to make sure he wouldn't have doubts. She closed her eyes and went for it. His heart beat faster and harder as he felt her push her face onto his, the next thing he experienced was the thing he had wanted to experience for a long time. The pillowy soft lips he often stole glances at for the past few years, gently found their way onto his. Jason let out a shocked sharp breath and Kimberly took full advantage. He sat there in complete bliss as she slid her bottom lip in between his lips into the gap his mouth provided and squeezed his upper lip in between hers. His eyes wide open, attempting to make sense of what was going on.

To her relief, she felt him kiss her back, softly at first. He gently suckled the solitary lip that was implanted in his mouth. Then with a swift movement that made her cling onto his arms as the only source of support in the dizzying tornado of emotions they were sharing, he kissed her back. With such passion that it drove the life out from her body like a priest performing an exorcism. She felt her body go limp against his chiselled physique and uncontrollably gave in to the kiss, their lips pursed tight against each others, adding in a tender flick of the tongue every now and again, sending them into a euphoric frenzy. Kimberly opened her eyes to admire the handsome features of the man who for so long, had silently passed under her radar. The very same radar he was point blank infiltrating now. After a few more seconds, their lips finally parted and they both sat there staring into each others souls.

Kimberly was the first one to nudge backwards to face the person she had just visited paradise with.

"Do you believe me now?" she had just managed to whimper out the words. Her mouth on fire from the smouldering passion she had experienced

Jason inhaled deeply, every inch of him shaking like an autumn leaf.

"Hell Yeah" he panted. Licking his lips, not wanting to forget the taste of his former teammates prominent cupids bow. A mouth so sweet, the nectar of the gods would pale in comparison.

Kimberly noticed this "Oh you tasted better than I could've ever imagined" she teased with a big grin etched on her face. Jason's face became as red as his old rangers costume but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Kimberly pulled herself out of the ecstasy she was feeling and deciding to get back to business. She folded her legs under her and sat up straight.

"Jase, I know you love Angel Grove. I know how that offer of being a ranger again is tempting you. And I don't want to be selfish but I think we've got something special here. I've never experienced anything like that kiss we've shared. Would you be willing to –" Kimberly was interrupted as she felt a hand on her knee.

"Look Kim. The emotions you're feeling for me, I've been feeling them for a long time. I'm sorry that I'm not talking much but.. I-I'm just... I don't know how to explain it. I'm just so happy right now"

Kimberly's eyes lit up. The sleepiness completely evaporated.

Jason continued "No amount of power ranger offers, no city in the world, no amount of money or fame, would be able to take me away from you and this opportunity we have "

Kimberly leapt into Jason's lap, her arms wrapped around him. Feeling a load fly off of her chest. "Does this mean that you're coming back to Florida with me?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Jason leaned backwards to look at her face. "I'd love to. I just hope they have tickets, I don't want to come back from the airport without you"

"I won't get on that darn plane without you Jase. And I'm ringing the airline and booking you a ticket first thing in the morning" she said all that rather quickly. Excitement replacing the exhaustion.

Jason gently lifted her chin up and placed a quick, gentle kiss on her mouth. It wasn't nowhere near the atomic bomb she had felt earlier, but it was just as magical and meaningful. Jason pulled away and his eyes found the clock which was just behind Kimberly's head.

"We'd better get to sleep. We've got tickets to buy tomorrow" he added whilst he got up on his knees with kimberly straddling his torso. She pushed her nose onto his nose and stroked it gently as Jason climbed into to their makeshift bed and gently laid her down on a pile of cushions. He laid down next to her in a supine position, allowing her to put her head on his chest.

Jason spoke first "You know, we'll have to get another flat and a bigger bed"

"A flat yes. A bigger bed hmm, not really. We were pretty comfortable over the summer. And now that I'll be practically laid on top of you. It should be enough " Kimberly replied, closing her eyes because they started feeling heavy again, but a smile beginning to form on her face.

Jason chuckled "Touché. I don't mind that at all"

"Good. And Jason, once I'm finished with my gymnastics. We'll move back here ok?"

"Does that mean this isn't just a fling" Jason teased, now closing his own tired eyes.

Kimberly softly bit Jason's chest and mocked a growl. "I love you Jason"

"I love you too Kim"

For the first time that day, both Jason and Kimberly felt at complete peace. They breathed freely without any tension or worries, and fell asleep with Kimberly's head resting on Jason's chest. Smiles etched on their faces. Looking forward to another, albeit different, adventure together.

**I hope you liked this guys. **

**For those of you who read my first story "Everything changed" I hope you can see the improvements I've made in my storytelling, my descriptive work and my overall level being raised. I have to thank my reviewers who helped me a lot.' I' m working on a sequel to Everything changed. The first chapter will be out very soon. **

**Please Read and Review, giving me constructive Critism so I can be even better and bring justice to all Jimberly fans out there. **

**Peace out guys! **


End file.
